


Day 2: Soulmate AU

by simonspeaks



Series: Spierfeld Week [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, day 2 of spierfeld week y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Sharing Pain Soulmate AU- where bruises, cuts, blisters, and such appear on your skin if your soulmate gets them and visa versa. Like if you get a paper cut your soulmate gets the same cut, but it also works with really strong emotions.





	Day 2: Soulmate AU

SIMON  
The first time it happened Simon was 15 years old. During History his leg started to hurt more and more, an aching pain traveling all the way up his thigh.  
Ironically enough his class had taken those few weeks to talk about soulmates, in which Mr. Bailey paced the classroom and read from an obnoxiously large textbook.  
“Soulmates will…”  
Simon groaned internally as an all-too-familiar redhead popped up in the front of the classroom. He could practically hear the grin in her voice as Penny kicked her feet up on her desk.  
“Mr. Baillleeeyyyy,” She chirped.  
The teacher stopped with a long-suffering sigh.  
“Yes?”  
“Have you met your soulmate?”  
Mr. Bailey blinked at her a few times before continuing to read. “It will not feel like normal pain, more like a distant ache..” Simon’s leg ached accordingly, more insistent this time.  
“Baileyyyy?” She drawled.  
“What?” Mr. Bailey snapped his head up to look at her.  
“You didn’t answer the question!” When Bailey continued to give her blank look, she said, “Have you met your soulmate?”  
“Yes!” He said, sounding irritated. “Why would I be married if I hadn’t met my soulmate?”  
“Well, personally, I believe the soulmate system is total bull-“  
“Penny, do you need to go to student management?”  
Simon could hear her teeth clack together as she snapped her mouth shut. “No, sir,” she said.  
Simon rolled his eyes and winced as his leg throbbed again. This is going to suck. He looked around the room. That’s funny, he thought, Bram’s gone.  
Simon didn’t know Bram very well. He had only seen him through Nick and the soccer team. He only had one significant memory of Bram in particular; he had missed a game due to being sick, and afterwards, when facetiming Nick, he had described his sickness in such vivid detail that Simon had begun to feel nauseated himself.  
He also had developed somewhat of a- well, not a crush, really, but Bram Greenfeld sure was a cutie.  
\---  
BRAM  
At first, Bram thought that his soulmate must never get hurt. He never felt anything like what the books said he would- no aching pains, no burns, no cuts (although he did get a few mysterious bruises).  
In fact, Bram felt almost nothing at all until around his 13th birthday. He felt this sort of… distant pain in his chest, a pull on the back of his mind. It was kind of distracting, it made it difficult to focus. According to his mother, this meant his soulmate was upset or stressed, most likely hiding something.  
“Like, always?” She leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the kitchen counter and wrapping her hands around a mug of coffee.  
“Pretty much,” Bram admitted. “I mean, not constantly, but..”  
“That’s odd. It sounds almost like she’s hiding something,” His mother said, sipping her coffee thoughtfully. Bram winced slightly at the assumption.  
“Yeah, I wonder what their secret is?” Bram had said.  
That was when he was 13. Bram was 15 now, and he understood. The secret was most likely that his soulmate was gay. Bram had learned to live with the distant pull. (His doctor told him it was supposed to be distracting- that way, once you meet, you can console them, or whatever.)  
At least, I hope that’s his secret. If he’s straight, that would be a fucking tragedy.  
It occured to Bram that he’s been assuming his soulmate would be a man- maybe it would be a girl, and they’d be like…  
Platonic soulmates? Are those a thing?  
Bram resolved to look it up later.  
One night, as he laid awake, staring at the ceiling, it occured to Bram that Jacques might be his soulmate.  
Maybe that’s just wishful thinking.  
He rolled over in bed, staring at the far wall.  
Maybe it’s Simon. He quietly snorted. That’ll never happen. His mind strayed to Simon again. He probably doesn’t even know I exist.  
Bram likes to pretend that he doesn’t turn into a pile of mush when faced with Simon’s adorable-ness.  
But he’s lying to himself.  
—  
SIMON  
Soccer games are always fun. Nick’s on the team, and so are Bram and Garrett. But it’s not really the same anymore.  
“It’s like but lately my feet have been hurting afterward.” Simon complained to Nick and Leah on the way to pick up Abby for school one day. “It only started a couple weeks ago, and I’ve tried sitting down, but that does nothing.” Simon says.  
“Maybe one of the guys on your team is your soulmate,” Nick said, bumping Simon’s shoulder from the backseat.  
Simon laughed awkwardly, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “Right.”  
“Oooh, Simon’s got a cruuushhh.” Nick said, casting Leah a conspiratorial look.  
“Shut up, Nick.” Simon rolled his eyes at his friend, as they pulled up to a stop light.  
“Wait, what about your Gmail-boyfriend?” Leah asked, sounding concerned.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, Leah.”  
Nick interrupted us, acting as if he’s just been mind blown. “I just had the craziest idea. Gmail-boyfriend goes to Clear Creek, right? What if-”  
“He’s your soulmate!” Leah interrupted. “Si, wouldn’t that be awesome?! You probably pass by your soulmate at least once a day in the halls, and maybe you even have a class with them!”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I feel like you’re both far too interested in my romantic life, like, it’s really not that interesting,” Simon protested, but the pair isn't listening.  
“Maybe Blue is one of the guys on the team,” Leah said.  
“I don’t think so,” Simon said doubtfully, but his thoughts strayed to Bram. I’m not that lucky, he almost said, but kept it to himself as they pulled into Abby’s driveway. “We’re here.”  
Abby climbed into the car. “What’s up, nerds?”  
“We’re just discussing Si’s love life,” Leah informed her.  
“I think that Blue is his soulmate,” Nick said. “You see, I have this theory-”  
“Coffee first, Nick, good lord,” Abby complained. A few moments later, she was holding her cup of iced coffee. “Thanks.” She took a sip. “Okay, shoot.”  
“So,” Nick began, leaning forward eagerly. “Gmail-boyfriend-”  
“Not my boyfriend,”  
Nick barreled on, undeterred. “-Goes to Clear Creek, right? So he’s on the soccer team.” Abby gave him a confused look. “Now, now, wait, let me explain,” he scooched even further up in his seat, so far Simon thought that he was going to set the child-lock on the seat belt off. “Simon says-“ Abby interrupted with a snort- “that his calves have been hurting after soccer games, even though he doesn’t play. And he’s even sat down for the majority of a couple and that didn’t change anything. Sooo, his soulmate must be on the soccer team,” he finished with a flourish, looking at Abby expectantly.  
Lying awake that night, Simon head was racing, full of all the possibilities of who Blue was. Maybe Nick was on to something.  
It took weeks of thinking it over and over and over again, but Simon was pretty sure that Blue, and maybe even his soulmate, was Bram. So he decided to march right up to Bram and ask him the very next morning...and chickened out last second, because was he really gonna do that? Just march right up to someone and ask them if they’re your Gmail-boyfriend - not boyfriend - but someone you’d been talking to anonymously for months, who you’d confessed your Daniel Radcliffe phase to. Not even Leah knows about the Radcliffe phase  
So Simon put it off. He doesn’t even see Bram outside of class until one fateful Thursday after school at one of Nick’s many (many) soccer games.  
He sat on the damp grass, but about halfway through the game, his toes and calves begin to hurt. Damn, he needs some new shoes, Simon observed.  
As the game comes to a close, he watched Bram for a moment. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna tell him. Simon marched towards the picnic table where the team members were gathering, resolve strengthened once and for all.  
Bram jogged over. “Hey, guys,” he said cheerfully, banging his shin against the bench of the picnic table. “Ow.”  
Simon hissed in pain a moment later, grabbing his shin with a wince. Bram’s eyes flew up to meet his, and as Bram’s gaze held Simon’s, Simon felt a… click.  
He knows, Simon realized. That’s what this feeling is. It was like they had fallen in sync.  
Simon stood up, ready to cross the table and kiss him then and there, when-  
“Simon!” A loud voice accosted his ear, and Nick slung an arm over Simon’s shoulder. “Any luck finding your soulmate? Eh?”  
The trance was broken, and Simon’s resolve crumbled. He forced a smile as Nick announced to the team that he was positive Simon’s soulmate was one of them, earning him a round a laughter.  
Simon was dragged away before he could find Bram again.  
Fuck.  
—-  
BRAM  
Hearing that one little intake of breath changed everything.  
Bram looked up, and his eyes met Simon’s.  
It’s Simon. Simon rose to his feet quite suddenly, his eyes still on Bram.  
Unfortunately, Nick, terrible with timing as always, chose that exact moment to walk up to Simon and toss an arm over his shoulder.  
“Simon thinks one of you is his soulmate,” Nick announced to the team, and everyone else laughed, even Simon forced a smile, so Bram tried to laugh too.  
It’s really Simon Spier.  
He looked around at everyone but me, a small frown on his lips and his forehead creasing. Is he upset that it’s me? Did I do something wrong? If we’re supposed to be soulmates and he can’t even look at me, then where’ll that lead us. Does that mean he’s straight? No, can’t be, Nick said one of the team, and it’s all guys.  
Holy fuck, Simon Spier is gay.  
\---  
Bram knocked on his window.  
Well, technically, he threw pebbles at it, but that must count for something- right?  
7 pebbles in, Simon opened his balcony doors, and Bram nearly clocked him in the head with the eighth. Bram closed his eyes, the headline flashing in his mind:  
Closeted Gay Teen Killed by a Flying Pebble To The Head; Soulmate Confesses.  
“Hello?” He called, scanning the yard. Oh. He can’t see me.  
Bram stepped out from the shadows of the trees. “Um, Hey, Simon.” It was a lot more awkward than he planned for- he thought soulmates were supposed to just feel right around one another.  
And he supposed he did. Even as they looked at each other awkwardly, Bram felt like this was where he was meant to be.  
Standing underneath Simon Spier’s window in the middle of the night, freezing my ass off.  
“So…” Bram continued. “We need to talk.” Understatement of the year. “Do you wanna come down here, or…” he trailed off awkwardly.  
“Oh, yeah,” Simon said, to Bram’s great relief, sounding as awkward as Bram felt. “Just give me a minute… need to make sure I don’t wake up my parents.” He motioned inside.  
“Right.” Bram tried (and failed) not to blush.  
Simon came from the backyard. “The back door makes less noise,” he explained.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” There was a long, awkward pause.  
Bram broke the silence. “So… we’re soulmates?”  
Simon huffed out a laugh. “I guess.”  
Bram paused. “What does that mean?”  
Simon’s mouth quirked to one side. “I don’t know,” he whispered, leaning forward.  
Bram was positive Simon could hear his heartbeat. It thundered in his ears and his fingertips as his eyelids fluttered shut.  
Simon’s lips brushed his, gently, like butterfly wings.  
Bram felt fireworks ignite in his chest and he pulled back, eyelids fluttering as he bit his lip and looked at Simon.  
“But I imagine it feels like that,” Simon whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these on tumblr the night of, but at like 1 am, so I've had no time to upload it that night unless i literally want to die the next day from sleep deprivation


End file.
